


One More Question

by KestrelGirl



Series: Eirwen and Lyri [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Living World Episode: s05e02 Shadow in the Ice, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Romance, Sylvari (Guild Wars), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl
Summary: After nearly sacrificing herself for Eirwen - again - Lyri is recovering from her injuries. She's just woken up, safe and sound...Spoilers for the end of Shadow in the Ice, for those who haven't played it yet.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: Eirwen and Lyri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645507
Kudos: 2





	One More Question

“My champions.”

Where am I? Who is that? Reminds me of… no, I don’t think that’s it.

I can’t make out much, but it’s so bright. And my stomach really hurts. Am I-

“Lyri? Are you awake? Lyri!”

“Eirwen?” My voice is hoarse. I can feel her hands on my shoulders, and see her familiar glow over me, but there’s something else shining down on us. What is that? I’ve never seen anything that bright. Not since… not even in the Dream. “…Where are we? How long has it -”

“Lyri, I thought you were… I thought you…” Eirwen breaks down sobbing, and I feel her tears falling onto my chest.

“It’s been almost two weeks.” The calm, motherly voice is coming from the blinding light above me. I realize it’s shaped like… a dragon?

“Aurene? Is… is that you?”

“Yes. How much can you see, little one?”

“Not a lot, but by the Tree, you’re bright as sunlight. What is this place?”

“You’re in my sanctuary, high in the Shiverpeaks. Eirwen’s been here with you the whole time,” she continues. “Her tears almost filled the Scrying Pool - that’s the water you hear next to you.”

_ “Hey!”  _ Eirwen interjects through tears, trying to stop crying. I think I can hear Aurene chuckle. 

“I did my best to heal you, Lyri, and calm your fitful dreams. I guided your other friends here so you could recover in peace. They’re all waiting to see you.” 

I hear loud footsteps heading toward me. Multiple people.  _ Big _ people. “Hey, butterfly! You’re awake!” Well, look who it is. Eirwen helps me up, and guides me toward the source of the noise.

“Braham! I could hear you from a mile away. And…” I smell charr. Can’t mistake the fluffy, musky things for anything else. “Rytlock? Crecia?”

“Yep,” says Rytlock, in that comically deep bass of his. “We’re here too.” 

“And me.” That’s Jhavi, the norn woman we only just met. “Glad to see you up.”

“What happened in that cave after I… took that arrow? How’d you get me out?” I know something happened after that, as I lost consciousness, but I have to piece it all back together.

“I might’ve, uh, become the wolf.”

“Might’ve…? Braham, I could’ve sworn I heard you roaring like a charr or something! I guess that’s what that was.”

Eirwen describes the sight to me. “He was terrifying! He pounced on Ryland like he’d been able to do it his whole life!” Rytlock and Crecia mutter to each other sadly as Eirwen mentions Ryland. It’s still sinking in that their cub is a traitor.

“Well, yeah, I did that, for a little bit. What?” Braham sounds puzzled. “You didn’t know what our spirit forms look like?”

“You have to remember I was cooped up in the Grove for three years,” I remark.

“Lyri, Braham…” Eirwen’s tone is solemn, and she pauses before continuing. “You both saved all our lives. Again. Thank you.”

I’m about to break down. Or maybe I could laugh, because Braham’s response to Eirwen is so awkward. But considering my midsection is still throbbing with pain, it’s better to just smile.

“So. Bangar?” Eirwen is always one to get to the point.

“Wasted no time stealing credit for our kill,” replies Rytlock. I don’t know much about the Blood Legion Imperator, but I can tell he’s rotten, and maybe not all there. Eirwen told me all about how he orchestrated a plan to have Ryland steal Braham’s enchanted bow. That’s what he used to try to kill her and take our glory, back beneath the lake. I couldn’t just let her die. I could  _ never _ do that. So… here we are… 

“Any charr who thought he couldn't bring an Elder Dragon to heel is probably having second thoughts now.” Crecia interrupts my train of thought.

“And Ryland?” inquires Eirwen.

“Gone,” growls Rytlock. “With  _ him. _ ”

We walk back to Aurene’s perch, and I lie down again as she addresses us. “My champions. Friends. I'm glad you're here. As we speak, the charr split themselves apart. Out of fear, and rage.”

Jhavi is the first to respond. “So what’s our next move?

“We wait for Bangar’s next move. He'll reach out to the legions, using Drakkar's death as proof of his power.”

“If he starts splitting up the charr,” Rytlock worries, “we're talking civil war. And our son -”

Crecia interrupts Rytlock. “Our cub's made his choice. Now we can only respond to it. We'll need to be ready. For anything.”

“Yeah.” Rytlock pauses. “For anything.”

* * *

Eirwen sits down next to me as the rest of Dragon’s Watch converses amongst themselves. “Damn, darling, I’d lie on top of you and smother you in love, but… You in any pain?”

“Yeah. It’s like someone ripped a hole in my stomach.”

“I know how that feels.” She sounds distant for a bit. I can tell she doesn’t want to remember Balthazar. “Fire magic at work. It’s potent stuff. But it’s been long enough that you’re looking a lot better than you were.”

“That’s good news, at least.” I relax, and the ache fades. Eirwen places her hand on my belly. Her guardian magic can heal, a little bit. I think it’s helping. Maybe it’s merely that she’s here.

“I’m just glad you’re alive. Because… if none of this had come up, if we hadn’t had to go hunt down Bangar and run through the mountains… I would’ve had one more question for you. Back on the airship home from Dragonfall, I wasn’t ready. Neither of us were ready. You’d just found me. But now that we’ve had a little while to rest, to get to know each other again, and now that we’ve made it through this, I… it’s time.”

“What is it, dearheart?”

“Lyri, will you…” Eirwen trails off.

“Come on,” I cajole her. I hear her take a deep breath.

“Lyri, will… will you marry me?”

“Are you kidding?!”

“Not at all, love! I know the Grove hurts, but… maybe the Omphalos Chamber, safe from everyone, just us and the Mother Tree?”

“And we’ll grow our own dresses like humans wear, and- and- yes! Absolutely!”

“I love you, my little butterfly.”

“And I love you too, my shining light.”


End file.
